


Territory

by Eggoyt_smixwire



Category: Animaniacs, Disney - All Media Types, Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: A character might die maybe, Angst maybe at some point??, Gen, Help, This is some cursed shit, what breed of fanfic is this, what do I tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggoyt_smixwire/pseuds/Eggoyt_smixwire
Summary: Warnerclan has been running low on food. They have no choice but to seek more territory.But Disneyclan doesn’t want to see their opposing clan succeed. And if that means making their opposing clan starve and killing their young, so be it.——————————So I saw all these crazy fanfics on Zanytwt and I just thought “hey I’m gonna write a fucking warrior cats au fic” and here it is
Relationships: Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Territory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic please don’t take it too seriously that’s the note gdhshgdgdgsg

Guide:  
Yakstar = Yakko  
Flowerears = Dot  
Bluejump = Wakko  
Popty Ping is my toonsona

Yakstar was in his den, sat on his bed. He had been thinking over his clan’s defeat, over the lives lost in the last battle for territory. He had put his clan in danger. He had done no preparations. Though, he supposed it was sort of like an endless issue guaranteed to end in catastrophe.  
They had been running low on food, their territory being almost rid of any prey. The clan was starving, the kits were starving. Very few got to eat, and what prey they did catch hadn’t been enough to share effectively.  
They had to fight for more territory - they’d starve without it.  
But Warnerclan didn’t have enough warriors. He was sure he could defeat Illumiclan, of all clans. They were weak. But they still outnumbered Warnerclan at this stage, and so they lost.  
A single tear ran down Yakstar’s cheek.

“Yakstar?” A voice asked. Yakstar turned to look at saw his sister, and one of the deputies along with his younger brother, Flowerears standing in the doorway of his den.

“Are you alright big bro?” Bluejump walked over next to her, also looking at his big brother.

Yakstar smiled sadly. “Yeah, yeah, just...” his smile faded, “...we hadn’t lost a battle, not since I became clan leader. I made a mistake last night, and I only made things worse for the clan. I’m not sure if I’m fit to be the leader.”

“That’s nonsense!” Bluejump began, “We all know we need new territory. We’ve been running incredibly low on food for weeks! We had no choice but to try.”

“Yes, but I should’ve known easily that we didn’t have enough warriors!” Yakstar looked away. “And we have no chance now. We’re too low on warriors to ever get more territory.”

“Couldn’t we train more apprentices?” 

“We don’t have any more apprentices to train!” Flowerears replied, “All the kits are too young! To get any more warriors we’d have to wait months.”

Yakstar was silent. “What if...we trained a freetoon?”

“A FREETOON??” Both Flowerears and Bluejump were surprised at such a strange suggestion. 

“You’re crazy! They’re lazy, and laid back, and their little freelance owners leave them for even moths where they don’t have to do anything! They’d never be fighters!” Flowerears said first.

“They’d be worn out by all the work we do! No matter how many they say they ‘wish they could live the wild life’ it’s obvious they’d never actually do it.” Bluejump seconded. 

“I know, I know! But we’re desperate. We have no other choice.” Yakstar sighed, looking back at his siblings. 

“No, Yakko, we can’t-“

Yakstar cut Bluejump off mid sentence. “It’s too late, I’ve already decided. Us three will go close to where the freetoons live and recruit some. We’re not arguing over this.” 

His siblings both signed. “Okay, big bro.”

—-Timeskip brought to you by me having no idea what else to write there—-

“Alright, you three. Remember - don’t be seen by the freelancers. It’s dangerous. Just find the freetoons.” Yakstar repeated their oddly simple plan.

The three had gone to freetoon territory to try and recruit freetoons, though they all were afraid they wouldn’t be able to convince any to join their clan. 

“We know, we know.” The two younger siblings whined, upset that they even went along with this plan. They considered it stupid. 

They first went to the closest house they could find. Luckily for them the first house did have a toon there.  
They weren’t sure what species xe were, but they weren’t sure of what their own species’ were either so that didn’t matter much.

Bluejump walked over to xem first. Xe looked at him. 

“Who are you?” Xe asked, not showing any fear despite the toons in front of xem being quite raggedy and, in a way, looking quite dangerous. 

“I’m Bluejump, me and the others are from Warnerclan, from the forest,” Bluejump began, as he was the closest to xem. “and you?”

Xe looked at him confused, before casually asking, “Why are you British?”

The three siblings looked at xem, confused. Though Bluejump looked more offended than anything.

“That’s a weird question to ask.” Yakstar said, “But anyway, we asked for your name?”

“Popty Ping.” Xe replied. 

Bluejump was outraged when he heard. “WHAT?? Your name is welsh and you’re asking ME why I’m British??”

“Yeah.” Popty Ping simply replied, shrugging. 

“Anyway, we’re here since we’re looking for toons to train to become warriors for Warnerclan.” Yakstar began. “You can accept or decline the offer. You’re the first freetoon we’ve found, but there’s obviously thousands more we could ask to join us. We wouldn’t normally stoop this low but we have no choice. Are you interested?”

“Sure.” Popty Ping shrugged. “I have nothing better to do.”

“...well that was easy.” Bluejump said, a bit bewildered.

“Yes, but we still need to find more. We’re too low on warriors to only take one more apprentice. Others might not comply, and we need to be careful what we say in case one gets us into trouble.” Flowerears said.

“So do I just follow you guys, then?” Popty Ping asked.

“Yeah, just follow us, but please leave us to do the talking with other freetoons.” Yakstar smiled.

And so the four continued to search for more apprentices.

—————


End file.
